


A secret strategy

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [168]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Gen, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Somewhere in Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mrs. Hudson wants to be certain that John and Sherlock don't fight over silly things like dishes!





	A secret strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Sherlock…” Mrs. Hudson was looking at the living room, shaking her head. “The mess you’ve made…” Turning to look at her favourite tenant, she smiles. The detective was working at his computer, having left a trail from the kitchen table – where his experiment was still bubbling! – to his desk.

She knows that Sherlock and John are often arguing about the state of the flat. The doctor and ex-soldier, was naturally inclined to keep everything clean and in it's place. It was bound to happen that Sherlock would drive him slightly crazy sometimes…

_Hum, that’s won’t do… I must find a way to coerce him into doing a little bit of clean-up._

Inwardly smirking but wearing a calm poker face, she starts rambling to herself, while putting little things away. “Poor John, he worked alllllll day at the surgery, chaos, sick children and all….” She sighs theatrically “He must be sooooo happy when it’s time to go home… To his  _quiet_  flat…  Sooooooo sad that he must do the chores AND the shopping… I hope he won’t get fed up one day, poor thing…”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sherlock rise to start to pick the mugs and his paper, before starting to clean up the kitchen mess earnestly.

She silently left the flat, happy with her little bluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
